Lumen Siderum, Light of the Stars
by GoldenOwls
Summary: Lucy, Wendy (plus Carla) and Levy left Fairy Tail after Lucy was kicked off Team Natsu. The trio plus Carla created Lumen Siderum (meaning light of the stars in Latin.) No one had heard of the guild until nine years after its creation when the guild first competes in the GMG and wins. The shocking thing is no one, not even Master, expect Lisanna and Happy, remembers them.
1. Now Let the Games Begin!

**CHAPTER ONE**

**NOW BACK TO THE GAMES!**

About ten years ago a new guild formed. It was never very well known until about a year ago when all of a sudden they won the GMG. Lumen Siderum is the guild that was unknown and rose higher than even Fairy Tail could.

The name, Lumen Siderum, means light of the stars in Latin. The master of the guild intended the name to mean that each person has a place among the heavens. Each person is a light from a star.

Ten years ago Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartphilia, and Wendy Marvel (plus Carla) left Fairy Tail after Lucy was cruelly kicked off of Team Natsu. Many people in Fairy Tail soon forgot about the trio (quartet counting Carla) made up of some of their weaker mages and weakest Dragon Slayer. Of course many people also forgot their promise. "We will stripe you of the title you hold most dear because you cannot deserve such a thing if you lie and say you care about your nakama. Don't forget us. We want to see the fear on your faces when you see us again knowing we have defeated you." Master Makarov even soon forgot, but he had old age and many near death experiences as an excuse.

Fairy Tail, in the ten years that Lumen Siderum has been around, fell into the hands of Markarhov's grandson, Laxus, and had flourished under his stern eyes. Meanwhile, Lumen Siderum was under the intelligent eyes of Master Levy McGarden and her team, Stellam De Caelo (roughly translates to Star of the Sky) made up of Lucy, Wendy, Carla and of course Levy. The guilds slowly grew in size and power; some members left, some died, but all found their proper places.

In that ten years Team Stellum De Caelo grew stronger, and nine years after its founding, Lumen Siderum competed in the GMG for the first time.

_Flashback_

_"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games everyone!" a male announcer's voice shouted from the stage in the center of the Dom Flau in Crocus capital of the great country, Fiore, home of the greatest mage guilds in history._

_"Today we have to sift through the over 300 guilds in order to find eight that will compete for the title of Strongest Guild In Fiore!" squealed an excited female announcer beside him._

_"Yep, but I must say, Violet, there is some healthy competition for Fairy Tail this year," The man addressed the woman._

_"Yes there is! The guild Lumen Siderum is competing this year and, Josh, you'll never believe this, the founders are ex-Fairies!"_

_"I wonder what they have in store hiding away for nine years?"_

_"Actually they have a message for Fairy Tail…," Violet was interrupted by another voice that silenced those around the stadium._

_"More like a promise," A holographic image of none other than Levy McGarden shot up in the center of the grand arena. "I, Master Levy McGarden of Lumen Siderum, promised nine years ago that my team and I would would take Fairy Tail's greatest title. Now we are here to claim it," Levy laughed, it wasn't cold, but rather inviting, "We plan to take something dear from them as they took something dear from us. They took our family and we will take their title. Tout est juste!" The image flickered and disappeared. The lacrima screens around the stadium flashed to images of Fairy Tail their faces looked as though they saw a ghost._

_"Oh don't tell me their ex-guild mates forgot about them. I mean that woman just a second ago would be very hard to forget." To this nervous laughter emanated throughout the audience._

_"Now Josh behave, you don't want to give the audience a bad impression five minutes into the games!"_

_"Alright Violet," Josh grumbled._

_"Now back to the games!" Violet said._

_"The first round is the elimination round. So guilds send out your teams!" The arena was flooded with mages. Everyone looked around confused._

_"Sorry about that," Violet apologized in a sing song voice from the stage which was now floating off to the side above the arena, "But we needed to clear room so you could compete in the challenge," The lacrima screens showed a view from the arena looking up. Floors made of magic stacked ten stories tall. Cameras zoomed in to reveal eight gold statues on the tenth floor._

_"If you get one of the statues at the top, you're in, but there's a catch," Josh smirked._

_"You have to pass each floor and not just go straight to the top!" Violet pronounced the first rule, "Also you cannot be one of the eight teams competing until all five members of the team are by the statute!" Violet squealed again._

_"And to prevent cheating, runes have been put up, but we can't say if their creator put more than were necessary," Josh rubbed his neck anxiously._

_"Now let the games begin!" Violet shouted happily as if Josh never said that there were runes that could stop the teams in progressing. At her command some teams stopped to process what she just said because it was so different compared to what Josh had said, but one group began to quickly advance._

_"Josh, look at that!" Violet clapped happily._

_"Wow, it looks like one team is already to the second level. Oh...there they go to the third. What team is that, Violet?"_

_"That...that's the team from L.S."_

_"Lamia Scale?"_

_"No, Lumen Siderum...Oh my gosh! they are already on the fifth floor. How are they doing that?"_

_"It seems that they're carrying each other while one uses a powerful torrent of air __- it seems like Wind Magic, but it isn't anything like any I have seen before - __ to push them up."_

_"What about the other guilds?!" Violet changed the subject effortlessly with another squeal._

_"Well, it seems like Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale have the same idea and created pathways with ice," the lacrima screens showed two men one had black hair while the other had white._

_"Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vista!" Violet got dreamy, heart shaped eyes "They just got stuck in a Rune Fight on level three, go Gray!" Violet giggled._

_"Another team is advancing too...wait I think Lumen has reached the top...with their whole team!" Everyone paused to look at the lacrima screen that projected an image of a five member team. A girl with blue hair was standing in by a female blonde mage. There were three other mages each male; one man had white hair and black eyes, another had green hair and brown eyes, and another was bald and had brown eyes. The men were raising the blue haired girl as she laughed. The blonde was standing to the side giggling as well._

_"Oh! My! Gosh! THAT IS _SORCERER MAGAZINE_ COVER GIRL, __**L. HEART!**__" Violet's scream nearly deafened the audience. Then the blonde made a peace sign with her fingers, brought her left leg up, and winked at the camera. The audience loved it. Shouts, scream, and applause filled the open aired facility. L's cutesy action caused Violet to faint._

_"Oh, it looks like that got Natsu all fired up," Josh chuckled as a bright flame erupted defeating Lamia Scale on the third flood, "Fairy Tail is now advancing faster than ever. Blue Pegasus is right behind 'em. Oh, another Rune Battle for Lamia this not their day, but they are pushing through. Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus have reached the tenth level! Lamia Scale is still powering through it on par with Mermaid Heel. OH! Sabertooth is already to the tenth floor. How did they do that?"_

_Violet answered from the floor, "Rouge!" and promptly fainted again after seeing Sting and Rouge's faces enlarged of the lacrima screen._

_"Yes I believe you're right, Violet. Rouge probably used his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to move his team unseen through the levels. We now have our eight competing teams folks and thank you all for coming out today for this eventful round. Come back tonight for the announcement of this year's competing teams! Brought to you by Salt Lamps, the first edible lamp. Buy it today as you leave the stadium or place an order through Speed Mail!" Josh finished his announcement and helped a producer carry lovestruck Violet off the stage._

_On top of the tenth floor the competing teams were chatting with each other, but all were staring at the new unexpected group, Team Lumen Siderum, or L.S. as Violet dubbed them._

_"Who the hell do they think they are?!" Natsu punched the magic boundaries holding the entire group up. Lisanna, the old but new member to their team, held Natsu back worriedly._

_"They won fair and square Natsu." The white-haired takeover mage spoke quietly._

_"Not that, you know damn well it isn't that. How could they talk that way about Fairy Tail?"_

_"Natsu...do you really not remember?" Lisanna looked at him wide eyed. Natsu looked at her angrily. "You don't do you," Lisanna looked at the rest of her team, "Do any of you remember?" they all shook their heads confused, "I can't believe you. You say you care about your Nakama but you...you just forget about them!" Lisanna ran off crying. Happy flew up to Natsu thinking to congratulate his 'father when he saw..._

_"L-lushe!" the blue exceed began to run over to the woman whose back was turned to the Fairy Tail Teams. Suddenly he stopped, "Carla?! CARLA!" Happy began to fly faster._

_"Happy!" the blond and blue haired girls exclaimed both ran over to hug him but ended up in a strange position of boob crushing on both parts. Neither seemed to mind that they were crushing Happy or that they were crushing each other's breasts._

_Before he ran out of air to breathe, Happy managed to let out on last, heartfelt,"Carla..."_

_"Lucy, he stopped breathing," the blue haired girl informed her busty companion._

_"Oh," the blonde replied releasing Happy into the blue haired girl's arms. Happy gasped. When Happy saw Lucy he squealed and jumped into her arms telling the blonde mage how much he missed. The blue cat finally got his bearings again finding Carla. He fainted on site falling back into Lucy's breasts._

_"Wendy, is he okay?" a little white exceed asked._

_"Yes, Carla, he is fine. Just a little shocked I suppose." Wendy, the blue haired girl, smiled. _

_As if by que Happy awoke.__"Am I in heaven?" Happy was staring at Carla as he said this. _

_The white cat blushed at Happy's attentions. __"N-no." she managed to stammer. The obvious embarrassment of their normally stiff friend caused Wendy and Lucy to laugh so hard the fell to the floor._

_Once Lucy had enough air to speak she pointed to a fuming pink haired, red faced man "Happy, I think it is time for you to go back to Natsu. He looks pretty mad and I don't want to be on his bad side yet." _

_"No," Happy pouted, "I want to stay with Carla...and Lushe and Wendy," the last two names were added as an after thought an act the two woman referred to would normally never let slide, but this was Happy. If it never happened again, he could still have children._

_"What about Natsu? What about your team?" Lucy reasoned._

_"They've forgotten about Lushe. I don't want to hang with them if they can't remember you." Happy pouted._

* * *

Happy: GoldenOwls would like to thank everyone for reading.

Levy: Also the guild name is pronounced Lu-um-men See-dear-rum.

Lucy and Wendy: Go Levy!

Happy: When did you guys become Jet and Droy?

Lucy and Wendy: *look at themselves and each other*

Lucy: We are obviously not guys.

Wendy: Plus we don't have weird hair.

Carla: GoldenOwls also wants to say how much she wished she owned Fairy Tail and wished to have the creativity to write and draw it, but Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Sighs dramatically. *Looks around* why does my script say that?

Happy: You are a master of words Carla. I give you this fish.

Carla: *ignores Happy but takes the fish anyway.*

Lucy, Wendy, and Levy: Thanks for reading Do forget to follow!

Wendy: and review.

Lucy:and Favorite.

Levy: Updates will come soon if you do!


	2. Fangirl Disorder?

**CHAPTER 2:**

**FANGIRL DISORDER?**

_"Hey everyone and welcome back live from Crocus...The Grand Magic Games," Josh proclaimed to the waiting crowds._

_"Tonight we are going to introduce the competing teams and have exclusive interviews with them., Violet had calmed down some from that morning, a wild a fangirl, and had evolved into her ultimate form, a professional talk show host whose only goal in life is getting you the latest and juiciest._

_"So starting from last place… Wolf Clan!" The stadium began to cheer as five people came out two girls and three guys. One girl had pink hair that fell straight down her back. Her bangs were clipped back revealing luminous blue eyes. She wore a green uniform. Violet's first question was directed at her._

_"Macy, this is the ninth year your team has come in eighth place. How do you feel about that?" _

_Macy placed a perfect smile towards the camera,__"I think that this is a game more about showing the world your skills and coming together with friends; rather than, a competition of strength. So, personally, I don't feel that bad about not getting higher than eighth place. Actually, the fact that our team is constantly getting eighth place against guilds like Fairy Tail and Sabertooth is amazing," Macy finished smiling again._

_"Now Rego, do you feel the same way?" Violet questioned one of the three men. He had black, closely shaven hair and his eyes were a pale blue that contrasted greatly with his tan skin. Rego also sported a green uniform, but his included a sleeveless green shirt and crisply ironed pant compared to his teammate's long sleeves and pleated skirt._

_"In a way yes. I feel that our team has come far with constantly getting eighth place. This year, we could have made higher; I am sure of it."_

_"And is that because of L.S.?"_

_"Yes and no, I think we train harder than any of these other teams; and all of a sudden, this guild shows up blasting through the competition," Rego shook his head, "That is not something to be proud of in my book."_

_"Now Blast," Violet directed her next question at a grinning man with yellow hair and crazy green eyes. His uniform had ripped pants with chains, opposed to the pristine, freshly ironed dress pants of Rego,"Who are you watching out for this year?"_

_"You, of course," Blast grinned making Violet giggle._

_"But seriously, Blast, who do you think is your greatest competition this year?" Josh took over the questioning._

_With Josh in command of the question Blast no longer saw a need to flirt, "I'm not worried about anyone," the too-yellow-to-be-blonde haired man grinned at the cameras._

_"What about you Summer?" Violet turned to the other girl. This girl's look was more showy compared to her team. Summer possessed shiny orange hair, and her eyes were a compatible bright gold. Her uniform was made of a green bikini top and matching miniskirt._

_"The competition this year is really going to heat up, I think, with that new guild and all," Summer giggled._

_"Chris is there any guild in particular you're worried about?" Chis sat beside Summer but still seemed detached from his team. Skin as white as the marble columns decorating the stage, his eyes greener than an ocean, and the man had a permanent frown adorning his face._

_"Why should I be? We always get eight place," Summer moved away toward Blast causing the man to grin even more fiercely that his very female teammate was gripping his arm fearful of Chris's morbid attitude. _

_In a bout of commonsense, Violet decided to end the interview there,"Okay give it up for Wolf Clan!" Cheers came hesitantly from the crowd, "Next up in seventh place...Mermaid Heel," _

_The all female team's interview went almost identical to Wolf Clan's; with each question asked there was obvious hesitation about Lumen Siderum. Lamis Scale came on stage and Violet nearly had a heart attack when Lyon smiled at her. After that, Blue Pegasus came on stage and Violet almost fainted at the Trimens incessant flirting, but Ichya decided that it was the proper time to pose resulting in an unsatisfactory attempt to release the contains on Violet's stomach onto Josh's lap. Fairy Tail A added to the chaotic evening when Natsu tried to burn down the stage because Violet had asked a question about Lumen Siderum. Fairy Tail Team B's interview contain a strict interrogation from Mirajane and Juvia in the form of casual, pleasant banter between the three obviously, obsessed women which could have lasted hours had Josh not notified them it was far past their allotted time. The Sabertooth Team was made to wait for their interview to begin because Violet had to be toted of stage after a nose bleed caused by seeing Sting shirtless(ish)._

_"Here it is, what you've all been waiting for in first place... Lumen Siderum," Josh broadcasted. Violet had yet to come back on stage and was most likely sitting in a large puddle of nosebleed. The group of five people walked on stage to thunderous applause, cheers, and whistles._

_"I don't think a crowd has cheered for me that loudly since I was on the Fairy Tail team last time." Lucy commented as her and her team sat down on a red plush sofa. Each was wearing a well kept white uniform. Lucy and Wendy wore matching outfits of high collar, sleeveless shirts with gold trim and mini skirts wrapped with a shiny piece of gold cloth tied around their waists. The woman wore white knee-high boots with gold stockings as well to complete their outfit. In an opposing fashion, the men wore white button up shirts with gold trim and white slacks with gold accents. Each man had a pair of white dress shoes. Somehow not a single smudge of dirt covered any part of the bleach white cloth that made up the unpredictable team's uniforms._

_"So the rumors are true that ex-Fairies are part of Lumen Siderum," Josh smiled at the group Wendy, Lucy and the green haired boy smiled or grinned back._

_"Yes, those rumors are true," Wendy giggled. Her dark blue hair fell in soothing wisps down her back, "Lucy, Levy, Carla, and I founded Lumen Siderum."_

_"We've meet you, Lucy, and Levy, but who is Carla?" Violet inquired as she staggered back on stage, much to Josh's relief._

_"She is my exceed," Wendy responded again._

_"A cat?!" A shocked Violet and Josh exclaim._

_"No! Exceed!" Every exceed in the audience shouted, which was a considerable amount considering the entire Exceed community decided to come and watch their princess's guild win the games._

_"Okay," Josh grumbled._

_"So," Violet moved on, ever the peppy announcer, "I've heard that L.S. is very hard to get into?"_

_"I wouldn't say-" Lucy was interrupted, bravely by one of the men._

_"It is very hard," the man with white hair and black eyes said. He then winked at the camera, "I'm Ethan, by the way," Violet nearly fainted again, but Josh caught her, on accident._

_"Oh yes!" Violet clapped her hands with an idea, "Please introduce yourselves," Violet motioned to the other two men._

_"I am Grant Mason, but you call me Mason," the bald man replied gruffly._

_"Oh, I'm Louis, hi!" the green haired boy gave a short wave._

_"So Ethan, you were talking about how hard it is to get into L.S.," Violet smoothly moved the conversation in the right direction, "I am sure everyone is dieing to know how to get into the unknown guild that won the first challenge at the GMG."_

_"I wish them all good luck if they even try."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Well, the way you get in is by passing a test," Louis popped in, smiling shyly at the cameras aimed at him. A slight blush reddened his cheeks._

_"A test? That does not sound like my kind of guild," Violet laughed._

_"It isn't the kind of test you were thinking of," Ethan explained, "The test is split into three parts. The first part is the hardest."_

_"Actually, it was the second par," Louis blushed as the cameras swiveled to him recording his outburst and subsequent reddening._

_"No, the third," Mason said with a note of finality._

_"Huh?" Violet had a look of confusion upon her face._

_"Boys, I think you are confusing everyone in the audience, and Louis, I would very much like to know why the part of the entrance exam Wendy and I supervise is challenging. You did pass with flying color," Lucy shot a deadly, inquisitive glare at her shy guild mate making him cringe instantly._

_"I'll start I guess," Ethan began by bravely intercepting Lucy's glare, "When you first enter the there is a cat-"_

_"Exceed!" Wendy plus every exceed in in the stadium interjected._

_"Exceed," Ethan corrected and continued, "and she asks you a simple question 'Who are you?' You have two chances to answer before she kicks you out and tells you to come back another day."_

_"Yeah, I had to try five times before I got to the second part," Louis added his eyes full of memories, but he immediately shrank as the cameras pointed to him again._

_"Such a simple question...yet FIVE TIMES?!" _

_"Well the first time every one answers with their name of course, but that isn't the answer," Ethan told Violet._

_"What is?"_

_"No spoilers now," Ethan winked._

_"What about you _Louis_?" Lucy asked the next question while Violet slowed her breathing._

_"Oh...um...it is the test of physical strength….Lucy makes you do a whole bunch of exercises while Wendy is checking you out...medically," Louis added the last part with a brighter blush on his cheeks. _

_"What about the last part?" Violet addressed Mason._

_A grunt was her only response from the man, "We're sorry, but he doesn't like talking much. I actually think that is the most he has said since he joined the guild," Lucy told Violet who instantly thought the man had turned mute at the sight of the announcer an act she thought men often committed when in the range of her flawless beauty. Josh would beg to differ saying it was the fact that people pitied her for being no where close to sane that there were so stunned they could never speak in her presence._

_"So could you explain the last part?" Violet's inquiring attack was directed at the blonde mage._

_"Of course, it is a relatively simple test of how you react to certain situations.," Lucy explained._

_"Levy, the master of our guild, created a spell that creates a link between her and a prospective guild member so she can control the environment that they see and feel," Wendy went into greater detail, "It is a basically an illusion spell that was adapted to calculate information and store it magical into a database so you can view it again."_

_"That long process shows Levy if you have the abilities that she wants in the guild or have the potential for them."_

_"So fancy...your Master must be powerful!" Violet exclaimed dumbfounded._

_"Speaking of Masters this is the conclusion of our interview with Lumen Siderum and the start of our next interview with a few of our guild masters," The Lumen Siderum team stood and left the stage after a few pauses for pictures._

_"Okay, so we have the masters from Fairy Tail, L.S….and that's it," Violet announced cheerfully. Unfortunately for her Laxus and Levy entered the stage and Violet started to gawk at the young master of Fairy Tail. "L-Laxus."_

_"Um..is something wrong with her?" Laxus asked Josh who shrugged, but Levy decided to take matters into her own hands. A check-up started._

_The petite woman began to poke and prod at Violet. Violet squealed and tried to escape but she was no match for Levy's strong yet small hand (as well as cold),"I've got it!" Levy exclaimed after many minutes of the crowd staring at her inspect the announcer, "She has F.D., Fangirl Disorder," She turned to Josh with a grim expression, "There is no cure, I'm afraid...she is too far gone," A single tear fell down her cheek,"I wish I had gotten here sooner so I could show her this," Levy grimly snapped her fingers. The crowd gasped._

_"How...How did you do that? Their so ugly!" Violet looked at the image in front of her. The curtains behind Levy had dropped to reveal the iconic faces of Rouge, Sting, Lyon, Gray, Laxus, Ethan, Blast, Hibiki, Ren and Eve. Each was distorted with make-up._

_"I am so sorry!" Levy began to comically weep at the feet of Violet,"I was too late…"_

_"Is she okay?" Josh asked drawing attention to himself._

_"Josh!" Violet shrieked, "Your...your face…" Josh was not immune to the spell Levy cast either._

_"I'm sorry!" The comically weeping guild master exclaimed unleashing a new fountain of tears, "The runes I used gave every man in the area I drew them the ugliest make-up jobs possibly whenever I snapped my fingers. The only way to reverse it is for Violet to get over her Fangirl Disorder, but that is impossible."_

_"Can't you just rewrite the runes?" Laxus asked._

_"No! I wrote them too well and with no possible way out other than the curing of Violet's disorder," Levy began to wail again._

_"OH!" Josh said as if he didn't have comical make-up on,"Apparently the other guild masters heard about Levy's plan and wanted to watch so that is why they aren't here right now...and our crew…" Josh looked up from the letter he that was just delivered to him by an exceed that quickly flitted away._

_The letter spoke the truth no one was behind the camera filming them, and back stage seemed to be barren of all activity except something burning off to the side._

_"IT WAS THAT GUILD WASN'T IT!" Natsu screamed and ran on stage. He had the best or worst (depends on your point of view) make-up job so far. Laughs shot up from the crowd, until Natsu shot flames into the audience silencing them. He quickly turned to Levy his face a mask of anger making it even ungier. "FIGHT ME!" He shouted his challenge with fists igniting._

_"I'm sorry but that is against the rules," Levy said with a smile; everyone began wondering if she was bluffing the whole thing or not. Noticing the matters and looks of mistrust, Levy wailed dramatically, "Why would you wish to attack me?!"_

_Josh looked up from a book titled, '_The Grand Magic Games Rule Book, Good Luck!_', "Technically she is right. The rules state that no Master can fight in the games, and technically right now is part of the games."_

_Natsu's flames grew. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DAMN RULE BOOK!"_

_"You do if you don't want your team disqualified," Josh told him. Natsu's fire quickly died down. He deliberated for a moment._

_"Fine, but I will fight you!" Natsu punched the door on his way out; the wood splintered and broke under the immense pressure._

_"Count on it!" Levy smiled; every tear of her's magically disappeared as well as the horrible make-up jobs._

_"Wait so you were bluffing the whole time?" Josh asked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You really weren't aiming to cure me of my Fangirl Disorder?" Violet looked hurt._

_"But I did," Levy smiled. Everyone stared at the eccentric guild master, "You see, once you saw the male mages you idolized in their worst faces you instantly realized...you're in love with Josh!" Someone fell backstage. White hair washed into the view of the cameras and was shown around the stadium on large lacrima screens._

_"Mira, are you alright?" Laxus asked his fellow guild mate._

_"Fine," she managed to mutter with dreamy eyes._

_"Well, I think that is enough-" Josh immediately said with a bright blush on his cheeks._

_"Which guild do you think is your biggest competition?" Violet asked. She seemed not to have hear someone speaking of her love life to all of Fiore. Her only concern: give the viewers what they want._

_"Sabertooth."_

_"Really, why; you said you wanted revenge on Fairy Tail for taking away your family earlier. Why Sabertooth?"_

_"Well you see, Sabertooth and Lumen Siderum have like goals, in defeating Fairy Tail. I also think having two Dragon Slayers, versus one, on your team is a big advantage."_

_"Wait you have a Dragon Slayer on your Team?"_

_"Yes, it was that magic you saw earlier, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic," Levy stood, "Thank you for having me. I'm sorry for all the destruction I've caused, but heck I am an ex-Fairy," Then she skipped off the stage leaving the arena in muttering silence._

_"Wow," Violet turned to the camera, "This has defiantly has been the most exciting opening day in GMG history! Please join us tomorrow for the announcement of Round Two of this year's games."_

* * *

Violet: Thanks for reading, wonderful viewers. Josh and I normally announce for big important events like the GMG; however, today we are announcing for this lowly fanfic that will most likely never get far because it defiles beautiful people.

GoldenOwls: You would make a wonderful member of Blue Pegasus.

Violet: I would never join a guild with that _thing._

Josh: Whoa, whoa, whoa, where did you come from?

GoldenOwls: I've always been here.

Josh: Violet, did you know about this?

Violet: Yes, she has kinda been sitting there since the beginning.

GoldenOwls: You make me sound like a stalker.

Violet: Aren't you?

GoldenOwls: No.

Violet: Then how do you know what everybody's thinking.

Josh: She's the author, not get to the announcements.

Violet: Oh right! Though GoldenOwls would love to own it...

Josh: Fairy Tail, and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

Violet: Also don't forget to Favorite,

Josh: Review,

Violet: and follow.

Josh: Also if you like these little segments tell us so.

Violet: *flips hair* we do love flattery. Heck you can even tell us what you want to read the most.


	3. A Happy Kiss

**CHAPTER 3**

**A HAPPY KISS**

_"Hi everyone and welcome to the announcement of round two of this year's Grand Magic Games." Violet and Josh stood underneath a white tent in the middle of a shimmering desert._

_"As you can clearly see we are no longer in Crocus. Actually we have no clue where we are now." Violet laughed._

_"We are sure you have anxiously waited to find out what the next round in GMG's is going to be like,"_

_"And we will most likely tell you." Violet added._

_"But right now we are going to announce the scores so far."_

_"The scoring system is a little different than tradition because this year's games are unlike tradition."_

_"For each event, or round, scores will be given in a first through eighth place fashion."_

_"Every event will consist of a challenge for the team's to solve individually or together showcasing creativity, power and much more!" Violet exclaimed._

_"After every round we will ask some of the constants questions."_

_"Now, we know you want action," Violet turned to Josh. "And of course, we are going to give it to you."_

_"After each round, we will also have a battle phase in which teams can earn more points. This is the tricky part, after the events we will have definite places to tell who has the most points. so, we would be able to figure out which team is in first, second, third, etc. accurately."_

_"Then, the fighting begins!" Violet seemed overjoyed at the prospect of this 'entertaining' near death experience._

_"Yes," Josh continued hesitantly. "Those in first place get first choice in battles. Now, this privilege is valuable because if a contestant wins a battle they gain points for their team based on the defeated contestant's team rank. For example if a person from the eighth place team defeats a member of the first place team in a battle they would receive fifty points while the team in first place would lose fifty points."_

_"Shocking I know, but fans don't worry for each event the winning team receives 1,000 points, the second place team receives 800 points, third places receives 600 points, fourth place gets 400 points, fifth place gets 300 points, sixth receives 200, seventh gets 100, and lastly eighth place receives zero points."_

_"The score for defeating a first place member in a battle is fifty points, defeating a second place member would result in a forty point bonus, a third place defeat would mean a thirty point addition, a fourth place defeat would mean an addition of twenty points, fifth place would give the winning team a fifteen point addition, sixth place would mean ten points added, and eighth place would result with a zero point addition."_

_"WOW! That is a lot to take in, but now I think we should actually tell them the scores."_

_"Right, in eighth with Zero points is Wolf Clan." A board with two rows of eight blank boxes rolled out to the right of the announcing duo. A green symbol of a wolf's smirking mouth showing a single fang appeared on the box to the far right. Below the guild symbol appeared a zero._

_"In seventh place is Mermaid Heel." A similar event happen to the Mermaid Heel guild mark, a pink shape made up of an 'M' with two lines snaking up from a rectangle at the bottom. "With 100 points!" As Violet said it the number appeared underneath the guildmark._

_"Fairy Tail has entered two teams so Fairy Tail Team B has received 200 point from getting sixth place."_

_"Lamia Scale is in fifth place with 300 points! Go Lyon!" Violet still hadn't gotten over her Fangirl Disorder._

_"Blue Pegasus placed fourth receiving 400 points."_

_"Fairy Tail Team A has placed third and receives 600 points!"_

_"Sabertooth is surprisingly in second place receiving 800 points!"_

_"And in First Place...Lumen Siderum. The guild that went from unknown to first place at the GMG receives 1,000 points!" Violet began to sound suspiciously like a magazine article. A mark appeared on the last blank block closest to Josh and Violet. There was a thin, long triangle in the center; two wings sprouted from that point. One pair of wings that sprouted farther towards the top of the triangle, the second pair sprouted right below the first pair and were much long taking up almost two-thirds the length of the triangle. In between the wings and triangle appeared six stars in the intervals of blank space. Underneath the blue guild mark appeared the number 1,000. "That leaves us with round two of the games. Now Josh, would you like to explain."_

_"Of course, over the five main event rounds our competing teams will be staying here while us and our crew stay in hotels not that far from here." Violet stomped of Josh's foot in a silent, at least on Violet's part, scolding._

_"Today we are going to be waking up the contestants, and they will be competing in our first challenge."_

_"The teams will chose a member to go through a maze. In the maze there will be no magic use whatsoever. All magic items will be taken from any who enter and runes prevent the use of magic of any kind." Josh explained walking by himself to a large stone structure. Violet had disappeared to wake up the competitors gleefully skipping off with a large truck holding a water barrel full of green goo. "Inside the maze the chosen team members might run into each other. Now the opposing teams don't want another team getting the points and bonus from getting to the center of the maze first, so fighting might ensue." Screams shot up from behind Josh. Violet came into view panting with a green splatter on the left side of her body._

_"I'm back and the competitors will be here soon right now their…" Her eyes widen and she squealed. "Their getting ready to enter the maze!" Josh followed Violet's gaze and found what she was looking at._

_"Oh god!" Josh muttered. the cameras were about to turn and get a full view of what was happening. "This is a family show you can't show that!" Josh exclaimed trying to stop the cameramen. Violet just continued to stare._

_"And I thought Gray Fullbuster had a stripping problem!" Violet's face light up._

_A little ways away from the tent the teams had chosen their team member to enter the maze. Lumen Siderum had chosen the white haired man, Ethan. For some reason Ethan had his clothes on the ground, all of himself. The staff who were in charge of removing all magic items from the contestants were rummaging around for some clothes to put on him._

_"They said to take off magic items only not your clothes!" Gray was looking away disgusted._

_"You're one to talk." Lucy commented._

_"Yeah as I recall, you were always stripping." Wendy said thoughtfully. "Maybe he lost the habit." She suggested innocently._

_Happy was flying beside Lucy when he said: "Probably not, it was genetic. His kids will come out stripping."_

_"Now Happy, you shouldn't say such things." Lucy scolded playful to the cat on her shoulder._

_"H-how?" Gray looked at the girls carefully minding the direction of the now dressing Ethan._

_"How what?" Lucy asked._

_"How'd you know he was a stripper!" Natsu exclaimed. He moved quickly and managed to invade Lucy's space. The buff man, Mason, blocked his pursuit by stepping in his way._

_"Mason," Lucy warned gently. The big man stepped out of her way. "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, how I wish you had matured over the nine years after we left the guild. I thought maybe, just maybe, but you disappoint, Flame-brain." She said coolly. Her eyes sent fearful shivers down the backs of even Erza. "Trust me. We are going to win. And I promise you will never doubt I was a Fairy again." Natsu had begun to back away slightly from the evil aura surrounding Lucy. It was gone. Just vanished. Standing in the same place as the evil demon before was the wavy haired blonde with her hair kept in two ponytails on her back. Her brown eyes glinted with gold flecks. She smiled kindly at everyone who was staring at her. "Good luck everybody."_

_"Okay, so what did I miss?" Ethan came to stand with his team dressed in a outfit of a green t-shirt and brown shorts. He wore a pair floppy sandals to complete the look of a tourist in summer. Lucy, Wendy and Louis tried to suppress their laughter. They all failed and the rest of the competitors watched in shock as they began laughing and point at Ethan in his ridiculous, for him, costume._

_"Why did they make you take your clothes off?" Mason asked gruffly as he and Ethan ignored their laughing guildmates._

_"I told them that my clothes were charmed to keep at large portion of my admires at bay." Ethan grinned at Erza she didn't seem to notice. The red haired mage was wrapped up in intense thought; she didn't even glance at Natsu and Gray fighting much less stop them._

_"But they weren't." Mason stated._

_"In a way they actually do though." Ethan began to stroke his imaginary beard._

_"In a way you're right." Lucy came up between the two men._

_"Especially with those clothes." Wendy giggled._

_"So ladies," Ethan spoke to mainly Lucy. "Who is going to give me a good luck kiss?" He puckered his lips and closed his eyes, a mistake he was very soon to regret._

_"Ugh, Lucy stop it!" Happy cried. Lucy had stolen him from the Fairy Tail team, more like borrowed actually._

_"Oh, come on Happy do it as a favor." Lucy smiled at him. "I'll give you a fish."_

_"Fish…" Happy began to salivate at the word._

_"Okay, are you ready Ethan?" Lucy asked._

_"Of course!" Ethan began to open his eyes._

_"Nope, keep your eyes shut, this is going to be a surprise."_

_"Okay." Ethan puckered his lips again. Lucy held the still salivating Happy out so his lips touched Ethan's. "Lucy your mouth taste like fish." Ethan commented without removing his lips from Happy's._

_"Fish…" Happy purred again. Ethan's eyes shot open, and he screamed very much like a little girl._

_"I-I was kissing a cat."_

_"Exceed!" everyone corrected him._

_"Same difference." Ethan said exasperated._

_"No it isn't." Pantherlily, who had been drag a long on the desert excursion by Gageel, went into battle mode. "Do I look like a mangy cat to you?!" Pantherlily held his sword to Ethan's throat._

_"Hey, hey calm down. The games haven't even begun. Come on, we start disqualifying once death occurs." Violet had finally managed to walk over with Josh and the camera crew behind her._

_"So now can we start the round?" Josh taped his foot impatiently. A chorus of yeses shot through the assembled participates. "Okay those participating line up at the entrances." Josh commanded and was quickly obeyed._

_Violet then guided the other competitors to the shade of a tent. Refreshments were set on tables and lacrimas screens were set out as well. "You can watch your guild mates in here." Violet quickly scampered off to announce the rest of the games._

_"Lucy?" A female mage said behind the L.S. team. "Lucy!" She hugged the blonde mage surprising her._

_"Erza." Wendy whispered beside Louis._

* * *

Levy: Hello everyone, I'm Master Levy, but since you all have read this far in the story, you can call me Levy-chan! Now on with the stuff I have to say. Oh right! The chapters are still in flashback mode as indicated by the _italics_.

Ethan: Also Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, but GoldenOwls owns Lumen Siderum the much better guild.

Levy: THANK YOU ETHAN! Now, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review, or else I'll give you a Levy Screech!

Ethan: Please don't.

Levy: I thought I knocked you out!

Ethan: You did, but your radiance woke me up.

Levy: Shut up!

Ethan: Okay I'm leaving now. Goodbye minna!

GoldenOwls: Hello people of the world and presiding areas of the universe, I am the author of this story, and I need some help. For this story I need some OCs. I will put somewhere a form for that too. I would also prefer if you PM me your submissions instead of putting them in the reviews if at all possible. (so no one knows what their like)

Levy: Here is the form I have complied. Please make sure to be creative and no Mary-Sues or anything.

Natsu: What's a Mary-Sue?

Levy: It is a female character who is way too powerful...Wait a second how did you get in here this is for Lumen Siderum only.

Natsu: Then why is she here? *points to GoldenOwls*

GoldenOwls: Because I said so, now back to the form.

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Guild (one of the seven competing in the game: Wolf Clan, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth and Lumen Siderum (if you chose this one put how the reacted to the tests given to become a member in history)

Guild Mark:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Personality:

Likes (I really pay attention to these so put ones that you think best reflect their character first):

Dislikes(Same here):

Magic:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

History:

Other:


	4. The Oh Great and Powerful Maze of Doom!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THE OH GREAT AND POWERFUL MAZE OF DOOM!**

_"Erza?" Lucy asked slightly uncomfortable with the extra weight she was supporting._

_Tears stained Erza's face as she looked at the blonde. "Oh, look at how you've grown up." She sniffed. "I'm so sorry Lucy!"The wailing Erza knees gave out. The blonde holding her smiled._

_"I forgive you." Erza's face broke into a big smile._

_"Thank you, Lucy."_

_"What just happened?" Violet whispered spying on the interaction. Josh leaned in behind her. Their heads bent in around a corner of the white tent._

_"I don't know," The red haired male said. "But we should start the round before the competitors die of heat stroke." Josh guided Violet away from the very interesting drama._

_"Fine, but I really want to know what that was all about. Erza was apologizing for something, but what?"_

_"Find out later. Now we have to a job to do." Josh commanded._

_"Fine," Violet muttered as they entered another tent. Lacrima screens were showing pictures of everywhere in the maze. Some of the screens showed the competitors at their designated entrances._

_"Your on air in five, four" a producer counted off with his fingers and mouthed the last three numbers._

_"Hello Fiore!" Violet beamed at the camera. "Welcome back to the second round of the games. I'm Violet."_

_"And I'm Josh and were are broadcasting live from somewhere in Fiore…We think..."_

_"The teams have just chosen their members that will compete in the first challenge 'The Maze of Doooom!'" Violet's eyes widened in fear of the Oh Great and Powerful Maze of Doom!_

_"Representing Wolf Clan is Summer." A picture of the orange hair mage showed up on a large lacrima screen behind the announcing duo. She was waving at the camera; her amber eye sparkling. Violet waved back at the screen even though Summer couldn't see her. Josh elbowed the purple haired woman so she would look back at the camera and say her line._

_"From Mermaid Scale… Um… who is that?" An unfamiliar figure was standing where the competitor from Mermaid Heel was supposed to stand._

_"I-I don't know." Josh turned as well. A cloaked figure stood in the blazing desert sun._

_"It appears that due to urgent business the original Mermaid Heel team has has been replaced by a reserve team. We will get you their names as soon as possible…" Violets brow furrowed as she read the cards that the producers hurriedly scribbled on telling her what to say. This time it was Violet nudging Josh with her elbow to get him to say his line._

_"Um...from Fairy Tail Team B is Gageel Redfox." Violet slipped a quick glance at the blazing picture behind her. She said her next line turned around staring at the unfortunate Dragon Slayer that couldn't protest against the ogling of his body._

_Only Violet's scream of "GO LYON!" was heard as she stared at the lacrima screen relentlessly. By now Violet was drooling at the sight of two shirtless men sweating in the desert heat._

_"Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale, and Ichya from Blue Pegasus." A thump was heard from behind Josh. Where the pictures of Lyon and Gajeel were displayed a new picture joined ,and it was startling. An orange haired man with streaks of gray was posing. The man was vertically challenged. His poses sent shivers down even the strongest spines the proof, if needed, was lying in front of the large screen. Violet had lost a lot of blood due to a nosebleed but Ichya quickly cured that by ruining her wonderful view._

_Josh smiled mercilessly at his annoying co-announcer and took the over the announcing for the time being. "Gray Fullbuster is representing Fairy Tail team A."_

_"Gray marry me…" Violet groaned from the ground. Her statement summoned two creatures from out of nowhere. One came in being as globs of water; the other was simply smiling at the camera suddenly._

_"Gray is Juvia's she will not let you have him." The water woman growled. The smiling woman who had white hair came to stand next to the watery woman and leaned in a intimidating fashion towards Violet._

_"And you are in love with Josh, remember ~." The white haired woman added still smiling._

_"What does that have to do with anything?" Violet groaned as her limbs began to work again after their brief paralyzing at the sight of Ichya_

_"Everything…" The women's deadly gaze turned to Josh who had just interrupted them as the spoke in unison._

_"Excuse me, but we have a show to do and unless you want your teammates to lose or even worst die then I suggest you save this until later." The smiling woman and water woman quickly went to stand next to Josh. "Um, what are you doing?" The two were sandwiching him between themselves. The redhead was eventually pushed back until only the water and smiling women were left in the camera's eye._

_"From...Sabertooth" the smiling woman was frowning as she said the guild name. "is Orga Nanagear." A blue haired man added to the list of mages competing._

_"and Ethan from Lumen Siderum is competing. Juvia is Juvia." the water woman said._

_"And I'm Mirajane."_

_"Thank you very much, but we must start the challenge now or else unspeakable will happen to the contestants' bodies." Violet stood and took charge._

_"Yes, thank you Fairy Tail for you guest announcers, but now it is time to start the challenge." A large number ten replaced the competitors on the large screen._

_"10." Violet pushed the Fairies out of the way._

_"9" Josh continued._

_"8!"_

_"7"_

_"6!"_

_"5"_

_"4!"_

_"3"_

_"2!"_

_"1" Josh ducked for cover._

_"0! The competitors have entered the maze."_

_"Look here, a fight has broken out." Josh was holding a strange device in his hands. It glowed with a peculiar light. The redhead moved his figure on the surface of the flat piece of metal, crystal, and glass, and an image of a fight from inside the maze was displayed on the large lacrima screen behind him._

_"Yes I see it's the Mysterious Mermaid and that thing." The thing Violet was referring to was Ichya was fighting the Mermaid, aka the surprise competitor from Mermaid Heel._

_"That was a nasty kick." The large screen was replaying the fight, or more like beating. The 'Mysterious Mermaid' was fast and used it to her advantage placing punch after punch and finally ending with a well placed kick to the groin._

_"It looks like Ichya is down for the rest of the round."_

_"Wait what's this?" Violet was also holding a strange device. "The Mermaid Scale participant has fallen down. Is something wrong with her?"_

_"Another fight has broken out between Gray, Lyon and Ethan." Another image went onto the large screen. A black haired man, a white haired man, and another white haired man, but this one had black eyes, were fighting it what appeared to be a blurr. something began to emerge from the blur it was green._

_"It looks like Ethan is making an escape." The second white haired mage dashed from the battle._

_From somewhere in the facilities an uproar that involved a lot of words containing 'man' could be heard. "It seems Fairy Tail's Elfman does not think Ethan's actions are manly." Josh grinned at how ridiculous it was, but Violet nodded her head._

_"Ethan's actions were indeed cowardly, but this is a game to win the title of strongest in Fiore not manliest in Fiore."_

_"If it was, Mermaid Heel would lose very time."_

_"OH MY GOSH! Gray is chasing after Ethan. I think there's going to be another fight! Wait a minute, Orga, Gajeel, and Summer have entered the center of the maze. So have Ethan and Gray. Lyon is right behind them, and...is that the Mysterious Mermaid." Violet stared wide eyed at the camera. "She lives ~..." There was an awkward silence._

_"And that concludes the round. These new scores are: in first place Sabertooth with 1,800 points, in second Lumen Siderum with 1,400 points, third place is Fairy Tail Team A, following close behind is Wolf Clan with 800 points, fifth place is taken by Fairy Tail Team B with 800 points, then Lamia Scale is in sixth place with 500 points, Blue Pegasus in is seventh with 400 points and Mermaid Heel is in eighth place with 200 points. Now, join Violet outside with the competitors."_

_Outside underneath a tent Violet stood with the blue haired Orga. "So Orga, what do you think about winning?"_

_"That was easy there was no fighting."_

_"Did you know that the competitor or competitors that win a challenge get to choose the type of battle that will happen during the battle phase?"_

_"I didn't know that."_

_"Do you have any idea of what you are going to chose-" Violet blinked the microphone she had been holding was gone._

_"The strongest, the strongest, number one; we're are the leaders, Sabertooth-" Violet snatched her microphone from the larger man._

_"Thank you Orga that was wonderful, but it didn't answer the question."_

_"It will be a sing off!" The man declared before walking away._

_Violet slowly turned back to the camera. "Now we have Summer from Wolf Clan." The orange haired girl stood next to Violet and was almost the same height. "Summer, tell me how did you manage to get into the center of the maze mere seconds after Orga and from the same direction._

_"Oh that's easy, my magic allows me to manipulate the temperature around me, and as a side effect it makes me the same temperature as it is outside making it almost impossible to feel my presence so I was able to easily follow him using that ability but not my magic."_

_"What about Gajeel how did he get there after the both of you?"_

_"Well him and Orga got into a fight, but it was more like a staring contest and Gajeel lost so he just waited for a few seconds before following my scent."_

_"Thank you Summer, and thank you all for watching at home. Round two was brought to you be Salt Lamps, the first ever edible lamp, right now you can buy with your favorite team printed on it for a limited time only." Violet smiled before the camera was cut off._

* * *

Levy: The Maze of Doom, why didn't i think of that?

Ethan: Because you are capable of so much more.

Levy: How much do you like your face?

Ethan: I prize it greatly. Pleasedon'thurtme!

Levy: Breathe in, out...

Lucy: GoldenOwls does not own Fairy Tail if she did it would look like a horrible, ugly, mucked up mess.

GoldenOwls: I do not resent that in the slightest I am horrible at anything that involves using utensils such as pens or pencils to create something even slightly presentable, even my handwriting sucks.

Wendy: Also don't forget to review.

Carla: Favorite.

Ethan: Follow

Louis: and submit an OC (the form is in the bottom section in chapter 3)

Levy: We would also like to know what songs you suggest for the sing off.

Lucy: oh I can't wait we're gonna have costumes the whole works.

Ethan: Yes, I'm going to be a star.

Carla: Shut up.

Ethan: Yes ma'ma.

Wendy: Carla don't scare him he is your friend.

Carla: Since when.

Wendy:...Also check this out. An awesome person made our guild mark. Here is the link delete spaces. www. tumblr search/ star+legion/recent

GolenOwls: Thank you for your support. Arigato Minna!...I love how you guys didn't even try to cheer me up.

Wendy: Sorry?

Ethan: Pleasedon'thurtme.

Levy: What is he still doing here?

GoldenOwls: Getting you in the games.

Levy: Oh...why didn't I think of that!


	5. The Art Of Stealing a Dress

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**THE ART OF DRESS STEALING**

_"Welcome back…" A scream shoot up, just as she began, behind Violet who, being Violet, went to investigate leaving Josh to announce by himself again._

_"That was Violet and I'm Josh. Tonight we are going to host the Battle Phase of round two in this nice, lacrima air conditioned hotel." Josh pointed behind him at a large, fancy hotel that had rolled out its red carpet. Flashes of camera and screams from fans spiked as Fairy Tail walked out of a shiny Black Limo. Violet was standing next to a strange site. Lucy Heartphilia was shamelessly kissing Sting Eucliffe by the refreshment table set up for the reporters who had to stay outside. "Tonight one of the most epic battles of history will be streamed live to the Dom Flau in Crocus and to every screen in Fiore. Tonight is a team sing off. Now we are going to Violet who is going to tell us all about the judges."_

_Violet stood with her back to the camera watching as Lucy kissed Sting. Tears were streaming down the woman's face, she wanted to kiss Sting. Then Lucy pulled away. "I've got it!" She exclaimed in triumph causing Violet to come out of her stupor of jealousy and awe._

_"What do you have?" The announcer asked anxious to know why in Earthland would Lucy be kissing Sting; they were on enemy teams after all._

_"He took my cupcake and called me fat." Lucy held the pink glitter cupcake as though it were a trophy. "I don't look fat, do I?" Lucy and Violet looked at the Celestial Mage's dark blue dress. Rhinestones glittered from the bodice and down the feather skirt of the sleeveless gown_

_"No you look like a princess. Who are you wearing tonight?"_

_"LILY from his new line Clothes."_

_"Who?"_

_"Well, he is an old friend of mine and actually I'm working to model the line he has been working on, No."_

_"Is he a new designer?"_

_"No, he has been on the market for a year now. Um...I think you're supposed to do something." Lucy pointed to the the red faced Josh. He was tapping his foot angrily and caused Violet to cringe away at the site of him._

_"Since we have no time for judges now, we are going to announce the rules of tonight's events." Josh stormed into the camera's view. "The team in first place will chose who they sing against and then the next available highest ranking team will choose, so on and so forth. After the teams chose who they will be competing against the judges will randomly draw a song. The teams have an hour to prepare their routines, costumes and learn the song." Josh and Violet began maneuvering through the crowds._

_"The sing off will be between two teams with the same song. The team with the highest rank will go first. After, judging points will be reduced from the loser and added to the winner."_

_"If a team in eighth place is defeated no points are received or deducted."_

_"A team in seventh place defeat would reduce twenty-five points from the seventh place team and gives them to the winning team."_

_"Sixth place defeat would give and reduce fifty points."_

_"A fifth place defeat will give and reduce seventy-five points."_

_"For a fourth place defeat 100 point are deducted and given."_

_"And a third place defeat would give and reduce 150 points."_

_"If a second place team is defeat 200 points are awarded and taken away."_

_"A first place defeat would result with… a 250 point reduction and addition! Good Luck Sabertooth!" Violet looked concerned only for a moment. "Josh why are the scores so high?"_

_"Well Violet, that is because we multiplied the normal point reduction and additions by five to simulate that a five people were defeated, and since this is a team challenge five people are being defeated."_

_"That makes since." Violet stopped in a dark room with a bright light shining on a stage. Standing on the platform were the members of each team. "This looks crowded," Violet added to the large group. "So is anyone nervous?" None of the contestants heard her. "Hmph, LUCY KISSED STING!" That caught the attention of everyone in the room._

_"Aren't we in a competition; why does it matter who I kiss?" Lucy pouted._

_"No reason~" Violet sang as she skipped to center stage a spotlight followed her childish movements. "The judges will be choosing the songs soon, but right now the teams are choosing who they will be competing against. We are going to start with the first place team, Sabertooth." Violet stood next to the strange team made up of Minerva Orlando, Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lore, Rouge Cheney, and Sting Eucliffe. "Sting, how was it kissing Lucy?" Violet asked the unsuspecting blonde._

_"It was okay I guess. How does this have to do anything with the competition?"_

_"My kissing was just OKAY!" Lucy screeched. "LUCY KICK!" The blonde woman carefully walked away from the fallen Sting._

_Violet smiled triumphantly. "Orga, which team have you decided to face in this challenge?"_

_"Fairy Tail."_

_"Which one?"_

_"A."_

_"Okay, Sabertooth against Fairy Tail Team A." Violet then walked up to Ethan being the competitor in the challenge it was up to him to chose who they were going to face._

_"Fairy Tail Team B." He said before even being asked._

_"What made you chose them?_

_"First of all they are the next highest ranking team, so the amount of points we could gain is higher than the option of all the other teams." Wendy told her. The blunette was wearing a pastel blue dress with a sort of trail coming out the back._

_"Secondly we just want to crush them." Lucy added, but Violet wasn't listening._

_"Wendy, give me your dress!" Violet began to chase Wendy around the stage trying and failing most of the time to rip the dress off the unfortunate girl. Josh took over from there._

_" Wolf Clan, who do you chose to compete against?"_

_"Lamia Scale is the next highest of rank, so we chose to compete against them."_

_"That leaves Blue Pegasus," Josh motioned to Ichya and his team. "to compete with Mermaid Heel." The team of five cloaked figures was indicated._

_"Time for the judges to choose the songs!" Violet shouted from several feet in the air. Her feet were securely wrapped with a rope used for the curtains on the stage.._

_"Violet, how did you get up there?"_

_"I'm sorry she was chasing me." Wendy began to apologize profusely._

_"It's okay Wendy." Louis walked over to his teammate. He smiled._

_"Awwwww!" Violet coed from above them causing the shy Louis to begin to stutter._

_"Why'd you have to do that; couldn't you see they were have a moment?" Lucy told Violet angrily._

_"Sorry but it wasn't me." Violet told them. "It was her." All eyes went to Mirajane on Fairy Tail Team B._

_"Ohhh."_

_"The judges' first randomly selected song for Sabertooth and Fairy Tail Team A…" Violet began announcing from her post hanging in the air by a rope. "On Top Of the World by Imagine Dragons. Josh, have you ever heard of that band?"_

_"Nope, the judges' random selection for Lumen Siderum vs. Fairy Tail Team B...Teenage Dream by Katy Perry."_

_"Seriously whose Katy Perry?"_

_"I told you I have no clue, just do your job."_

_"Oh right, next song, this one for Wolf Clan vs. Lamia Scale...Paradise by Coldplay. That name makes no sense."_

_"Finally, the song for Blue Pegasus vs. Mermaid Heel...Hello by Evanescence."_

_"Who are these people?!"_

_"Yeah, that last one was just weird." Josh looked at the judges. They simply sat staring at them._

_"...Okay? Thanks for watching."_

_"The teams are going to prepare for their performance, and I'm going to get out of this rope."_

_"Here is a message from our sponsor. Salt Lamps, the first edible lamp, order today by speed mail. For a limited time only get a free copy of The Art of Dress Stealing by Violet Rose." Josh looked up at Violet._

_"You wrote a book in five minutes."_

_"No silly, I have been working on it for a little while now."_

_"Oh." Josh began muttering to himself._

_"Thanks for watching, I have to go, and Josh had to go take his medicine so he doesn't crazy again. Join us later for the rest of the battle phase." The camera flicked out._

* * *

Lucy: Really who is Katy Perry?

Happy: This chapter is still in flash back.

Wendy: She..she tried to steal my dress.

Lucy: Its okay just thank our personal fashion designer LILY for making you a beutiful dress.

Levy: SCROLL UP TO THE TOP OF THE PAGE NOW AND LOOK AT THE COVER. THAT IS BASICALLY WHAT OUR GUILD MARK LOOKS LIKE. We give special thanks to **Your Personal Hell** for letting us use that as the cover and the dress.

Lucy and Wendy: Arigato!

Ethan: Why is everyone shouting?

Lucy: Who is Katy Perry?

Ethan: I don't know, but she can'r be as beautiful as you.

Lucy: Do you want to be the second person I kick today!

Ethan: No...

Lucy: Don't forget, we still need some OCs.

Levy: Here, I made an OC sheet, again!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Guild:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Magic: (include how it works and three sample moves.)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

History:

Louis: Please chose one of the guilds participating in the GMG.

Lucy: And if you want to join the wonderful guild of Lumen Siderum then tell us how you did on the entrance exam.

Wendy: Also don't forget to favorite.

Louis: Follow

Ethan: Tell me how awesome I am in the reviews.

Levy: If you do, updates will come faster, unlike this one.

GoldenOwls: I'm sorry...It snowed a lot...

Violet: Please tell us who you think should win...Fairy Tail Team A or Sabertooth

Josh: Lumen Siderum or Fairy Tail Team B

Violet: Wolf Clan or Lamia Scale. Go Lyon!

Josh: You know he is like 30 now...

Violet: Whatever...or do you think Blue Pegusus or Mermaid Scale. I'm actually iffy about that one. The hooded creepy people or that..._thing..._

Josh: Also Fairy Tail wouldn't be Fairy Tail if Golden Owls owned it, so Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.


	6. The Award Of Best Fangirl Goes To Candy?

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**THE AWARD OF BEST FANGIRL GOES TO. . . CANDY?!**

_"Hello Fiore," Violet stood in the crowded, dark room with a stage. "I'm Violet and this little girl joining me is Lux." A small blonde child looked up at Violet as though she were crazy. "So Lux, who do you think is going to win, Sabertooth or Fairy Tail Team A?"_

_"Sabertooth." She replied as though it was obvious._

_"Why?"_

_"Because Fairy Tail forgot about Lucy, Wendy and Master Levy."_

_"Do you think that L.S. is going to when against Fairy Tail Team B?"_

_The girl sighed, this was taking too much time. "Of course."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Duh, this is Lucy Heart, covergirl for Sorcerer Weekly. As of last week, she has officially beaten Mirajane in terms of most covers for the magazine. I think she can do anything, with that kind of recognition."_

_"Oh, and what about Lamia Scale vs. Wolf Clan?"_

_The girl howled and made sign with her figures sticking up her first and fourth digit, when reading from the pinky on either hand, and pinching her remaining appendages to create an 'O' shape. "Wolf Clan."_

_"And that would be because?"_

_"Everyone loves a good underdog story." The small girl rolled her eyes._

_"And lastly, what is your opinion on the sing off between Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus?" Violet was taking this interview very seriously even if her interviewee was a sassy ten year old._

_"Blue Pegasus."_

_Violet laughed "You really think that Thing could win anything?" The older woman addressed Ichya as Thing due to her disgust at the thought of him. At the current moment she was trying her hardest not to puke._

_"I was talking about the Trimens."_

_"Oh." Violet looked taken aback for a second, she hadn't thought about the Trimens and their ability to sing, "But their song, from what I heard, is depressing, and the Trimens are so upbeat."_

_"They are still performers, and performance is a majority of the scoring." The blonde informed._

_"That makes sense. Thank you Lux for talking with me, but now we're going to Josh while he introduces the judges. Then it's sing-off time!"_

_"Thank you Violet." Josh stood in front of a table behind which sat a stereotypical array of five judges. A gray haired man sat stiff in the center of the table with an air of purpose and dignity unheard of in the stuffy room. On either side of the man were two woman one smiling and the second seemed to be questioning her decision primarily the decision to let her agent book her this job. On either side of these women sat two non-descript men._

_"Here we have Mr. Yoshi," Josh started the introduction from the left side of the table with the non-descript man. "Next is Ms. Soshi, a.k.a Miss Fiore."_

_"Oh, please call me Candy." The smiling woman said._

_"Following her is Saimonkōu~eru" The frowning man nodded showing no emotion expect distaste. "And, I know you've all heard of Wolf Clan's Macy's sister, Popstar Shoko." Josh quickly moved from the grumpy man._

_"Thanks for having me." The girl told Josh in false giddiness. "I will judge fairly even if my sister is one of the competitors." Shoko winked at the cameras and Josh._

_"Moving on," Josh ignored her. "The owner of the Salt Lamp Company and our generous sponsor, Kyle E. Hart. That's it for our judges."_

_"Now to begin the sing-off," __**A wild Violet appears**__. "First group Sabertooth vs. Fairy Tail Team A, starting with Sabertooth." __**Sting uses Shirtless Attack...it's very effective**__. Violet fainted at the sight of a shirtless Sting as did a majority of the females in the room minus Shoko who seemed to be unphased by everything and was frowning again._

_"Nine years have done nothing to you Sting, you're still as beautiful as ever." Candy cried blood dripped from his nose onto her scoring sheets._

_"Thank you, Miss Candy; I will sing this song for you." A song began to play in the background. The track including clapping, light guitar strumming and some whistling sounds._

_"If you love somebody," Sting began. "Better tell them while they're here 'cause they just might run away from you~"_

_"You'll never quite know when, well then again it just depends how long of time is left for you~" Rouge sang the next lines with his deeper bass tonality._

_"I've had the highest mountains," Sting stepped ahead of Rogue._

_"I've had the deepest rivers," Rouge shift causing him to be in front of his counterpart. Sting showed minor annoyance at his partner's actions._

_"You can have it all but life keeps moving." A woman with long hair steps out from behind Sting and Rogue._

_"I take it in but don't look down." Rufus sang before all hell broke loose as Orga came out of the stage in a spray of sparks._

_"'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world." The whole team sang the chorus to the rowdy applause of the audience in the surprisingly large room. Unbeknownst to them, thousand were watching on screens across the country._

_"I tried to cut these corners," Minerva sang._

_"Try to take the easy way out," Rufus released._

_"I kept on falling short of something." Sting and Rouge sang both trying to best the other or so Sting thought. Rouge, however, was just singing and not really caring about anything. The bored expression on his face made one girl backstage to faint. No, the girl wasn't Violet, the purple haired woman was still on the ground beside the Judges' table in the center of the audience surrounded by the essence of her nosebleed, the girl in question bore black hair and strange eyes._

_"I coulda gave up then but." voiced Sting._

_"Then again I couldn't have 'cause," Rouge again bested Sting without trying._

_"I traveled all this was for something." The duo sang out to the waiting crowd._

_"I take it in but don't look down." Minerva's sung words left the room's occupants waiting. Then, the chorus began five Sabertooth member singing it in harmony.._

_"'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world." The Tigers repeated the section twice._

_"And I know it's hard when you're falling down." Rufus was currently center stage. "And its a long way up when you hit the ground, get up now, get up, get now," Minerva joined in harmony towards the end. They both left the stage via separate sides._

_"And I know it's hard when you're falling down," Sting sang and turned leaving the stage._

_""And it's a long way up when you hit the ground," Rouge intoned following Sting._

_"Get up now, get up, get up now." four voices chanted off stage. Orga was left alone on stage to serenade the crowd with the last chorus._

_"'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world." and the crowd was left shocked, literally, by the Lightning God Slayer's warbling performance. One person in particular was left in even greater 'shock'; so much so, he couldn't move._

_"Wow," Violet was sitting in her small puddle of red fluids and stared as Orga exited the stage. "Did he just shock us?" She asked Josh who was standing beside her and her puddle._

_"OH MY GOSH!" Candy shrieked from the judging table, while doing so beat Violet for the title of Causing the Most People To Go Deaf By Screaming._

_"Well, it looks like Sabertooth has one judge on their side." Josh commented._

_Violet pouted. "She screamed louder than I could," the purple haired mage muttered in defeat._

_"And now for Fairy Tail Team A to perform,"_

_The lights turned out._

_"If you love somebody." A spotlight picked out Gray as he began singing. His deep tones made Violet faint, again. Candy however managed to get close to the stage. As her hand reached out to touch the ice mage, Josh picked her up and carried her by her collar to her reserved seat at the Judges' Table. For extra measure Josh stood by her for the entire performance. "Better tell them while they're here 'cause they might just run away from you~" Instead of a track playing the background gray was singing a cappella (with no accompaniment, not with his mouth just no accompaniment whatsoever)._

_The black haired man was replaced with a red haired girl. Erza was wearing a cropped t-shirt that came to right below her chest and exposed her toned stomach. Her hair was fell in a long ponytail and she wore tight shorts with camo combat boots. "You'll never know quite when well, then again that all depends on how of time is left for you~" She toned._

_The light then found a white haired girl. Lisanna. She wore a bat-winged shirt and a pair of tight shorts adding a pair of gold wedges for a free look. "I've had the highest mountains," fire spewed up behind her in the shape of a mountain._

_A second spotlight found another black haired mage. This one male as well but younger than his team mates, "I've had the deepest rivers." Ice swirled around the younger boy and created a frozen river._

_"You can have it all but life keeps moving," Everything faded into darkness onstage as Erza was hit by a light. "I take it in but don't look down."_

_"'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay" The music started._

_"I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world." The entirety of Fairy Tail Team A was displayed harmonizing the chorus with the audience that had some idea of what was being said now that they had heard it once. Some fans even stopped screaming and joined in the melody._

_"I've tried to cut these corners," Lisanna was lost in a maze of ice that had formed during the chorus. As the woman wandered arrows zoomed towards her, luckily she dodged them by collapsing on the ground._

_"Try to take the easy way out," Erza found herself in the maze too. Fire was shoot at the requiper making her scream and fall; she was acting of course._

_"I've traveled all this way for something." The black haired boy added from his postion in the maze. He also ran into an obstacle. The walls began falling on him and one large, frozen piece trapped him to the floor._

_"I coulda gave up then but_

_Then again I couldn't have 'cause_

_I've traveled all this way for something." The trio stood; their obstacles disappearing into thin air. They began to walk to center-stage. Wall of ice that kept the ice maze together disappeared when the members of the singing trio walked past. Each mage seemed to be searching for something; something they found in the center of the maze. Natsu and Gray were chained to the floor in a cage made of ice. In the background the music stopped._

_"Natsu," Lisanna fell to her knees._

_"Gray are you alright?' Erza looked so helpless. Beside the crying girls, the boy stood stock still._

_Inside the cage Natsu and Gray shared a look._

_"And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_

_Get up now, get up, get up now." Natsu burned a hole through the bars of the cage. His voice raising Lisanna's and Erza's head._

_"And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_

_Get up now, get up, get up now." Gray broke the ice and reformed the frozen water into a tall platform._

_"'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world." At the end of the song the Fairy Tail mages were singing on top of the frozen platform Gray created._

_The cheers bet Sabertooth's applause by a long shoot. If it was any indication, both the grumpy judge and Shoko were slackjawed._

_"Judges write your scores!" Violet appeared in the camera's view displaying that she was alive and had not experienced so much blood loss for her to have died because of it. She had changed out of her previous dress and into one made of blue cloth the flowed around her._

_"Is that Wendy's dress?" Josh whispered to his announcing partner._

_"So what if it is?" Violet mumbled back._

_Josh sighed "Mr. Yoshi what did you think of the performances you just saw?" The redhead asked._

_"They were both amazing." Mr. Yoshi replied, but Josh had already moved on to a more interesting specimen._

_"Candy what did you think?"_

_"This is so hard! Both teams performed wonderfully. Sting was just dreamy!" She screeched._

_"What about Rogue?" Violet squinted at the girl._

_"Rogue? He was perfect I just thought everyone understood that." Candy blinked; couldn't everyone see that Rogue was perfect?_

_"Not everyone, some people think that only Sting is cute, but the ones who think that Sting, Rouge, and Rufus are cute can call themselves true fangirls. However, you didn't mention Rufus."_

_"You interrupted me." Candy glared at her. "I was going to mention his wonderful vocals-"_

_"Ha, just his vocals? and you claim the title of Biggest Fangirl." Violet pointed an accusing finger at Candy._

_"I beg to differ. I think they're all equally amazing." The girls were stood head to head emanating a thickly evil aura._

_"Equally amazing. Obviously Sting has the better body."_

_"But Rouge is so stand-offish, it's the hottest thing in the world."_

_"I have Sting's shirt." Violet displayed her 'acquired' article of clothing._

_"Well, I have Rogue's underwear." Candy proclaimed showing to all Fiore the underwear of Rogue Cheney Sabertooth's Shadow Dragon Slayer._

_"I have his hair." A bag of blonde hair was added to the quickly forming pile of stolen material that the two women had collected with their obsession._

_"I have his toothbrush."_

_"His hairbrush."_

_"His address."_

_"His mail."_

_"His keys."_

_A scream so loud that Violet won her Causing the Most People to Become Deaf By Screaming title back, ripped from the before-mentioned fangirl's stained mouth, "I can't beat you!" She began to cry in defeat. The fallen girl's face was pressed in the floor, and her back was hunched and shaking with sobs of utter defeat._

_"Ha! I am the Best Fangirl In the World!" Candy place her high heeled shoes into Violet's back. Her victory stance showed Fiore her underwear, but who would care when Sting and Rogue entered in behind you._

_"Rouge, you remember how I wasn't able to find my shirt at the beginning of the performance?" Sting told Rouge._

_"My keys," red eyed Rouge picked up the clanking metal, "I lost these years ago."_

_Josh delicately shifted the camera towards himself, "After a message from our sponsor Lumen Siderum will be performing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry."_

* * *

**A/N: **I bet some people are freaking out right now because I never do actually author's notes like this, but I felt like I should do on this time.

I really appreciate all the OCs sent in, but unfortunately I still need more. I currently need no members for L.S., 5 members for Lamia Scale, 5 for Blue Pegasus, 10 from Fairy Tail, 4 from Mermaid Heel (please make them girls (-_-)), 4 from Sabertooth, and 3 from Wolf Clan. I also need some guys all I have are girls.

So who do you think is going to win Sabertooth or Fairy Tail Team A? L.S. or Fairy Tail Team B? Wolf Clan or Lamia Scale? Mermaid Heel or Blue Pegasus? Do you like the weird script things better than author's notes? Tell me all your thoughts in reviews.

As always, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. If you do, updates with come faster.

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, Imagine Dragon's owns I'm On Top Of the World (I can't see why anyone would think I would), and the story is still in Flashback as indicated by the italics.

You guys are awesome,

Owls

P.S: Someone using a guest account made an OC called Marie and I think she is too powerful if you want your OC to be part of the second arc you have to make her less powerful.

(This is the link to the ten hour version of I'm On Top Of the World that I listened to as I wrote this chapter. add it to the end of youtube's url /watch?v=hv8Ho8LRWXI)


	7. A Wolf, A Mermaid and Me (an OC Snippet)

Dearest readers,

I don't know what to say, I love you all if it's possible. I don't come bringing bad news, instead I bring not as good as a new chapter news. It has been a while since I've updated I know. I love this story, I really did, but I didn't expect people to like it so much.

In all honesty, I never intended to actually continue writing this past the first couple chapters. Now don't get down, I'm not going to stop working on this story, not just yet. Unfortunately I have been kinda overwhelmed recently. I slowly began noticing major things I want to change with this story too, but considering that I'm at six chapters and I'm incredible lazy I don't think I will rewrite the chapters posted so far. However, My style might change. A little. My pace too, I notice do that it is taking a long time for just the first battle phase.

I love all me owls, HOOTS!

Owls

Now I hate posting a chapter that is just an author's note so here a little snippet into an OC sent in by RowdyRuff Girl Raven Cross

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN(ish)**

**A WOLF, A MERMAID AND ME**

It was always him. In my mind, he saved my life. It could also be his long, _black _hair that makes him look so misunderstood. If he was in a punk rock band, I would be that groupie that would stalk him.

Him...so dark and mysterious...I love him! I can't believe it! I L-O-V-E him. Everything about him is just so...him...Rouge, I love you.

"Oh, lookie here it seems that little Luna has a crush on a tiger!" One of my many sisters interrupted my thoughts.

"Wait, what?!"

"'Rouge, I love you.'" My sister dramatically proclaimed in a much higher ridiculous voice.

"Are you trying to mimic me?"

"Yes, none of us would be so stupid as to fall in love with a tiger, not to mention Rouge Cheney, one of the twin dragon slayers. Do you have a death wish or something- Hey, where are you going?"

I rolled off my bed and walked the short distance to the door of the room my sister and I shared. "It's a full moon."

"Go on then, I don't get what's with you and the moon it's weird."

I was gone as she continued to mutter to herself. Our dorm room was located at the end of a long hallway so I could go through the back door straight to the woods.

"It's so beautiful." I whisper up at the moon. My hand scrapped along a fallen tree. I smile remembering how it had fallen down. A long time ago before Wolf Clan was founded, I was training in these woods with my sisters. We are all Take-Over mages with animal forms. I was always a little different though. The full moon always called to me and I couldn't explain why. Then one day my magic manifested. All of a sudden I was a large black wolf with cute blue ear tips and tail tip. It was unbelievably exhilarating. From then on I was alway the most powerful of my sisters with my Werewolf Take-Over. In one of our many brawls, I almost killed one of them on this tree. I laugh what was more comical was how the emotionless Rego tried to save her.

My feet managed to take me to a pool of water. A black dress pooled at my feet and I stood bare to the elements. "To the moon, I belong. To the moon, I see. The moon will make me free." I chant. For this specific Take-Over I had to borrow the magic of the moon and stars I order to be able to use it during the day. The full moon was the only time I could harvest it without hurting the careful balance of magic.

Slowly as it has happened, as it had for years, my transformation. i was lifted into the air above the pool glistening in the moon light. Once the whole endeavor was finished with next to no pain contrary to popular belief, I fell into the pool. Normally my paws would have to paddle my heavy body to the surface, I saw pale hands instead. I felt my body. Why wasn't I a wolf?...what was I?

My hands felt strange scales where my legs should be. On my neck, my webbed fingers felt gills! I was a fish!

Franticly I swam around, ironically like a fish out of water. after my panic attack, I swam up easily to the surface. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and in my chest. My throat began to close up, air! Out of necessity I dove back in the water. I guess I'm stuck until the moon goes down.

"Are you sure she's here?" A man asked above the water.

"Yes she always comes here on the full moon." I heard my sister and was that Rego?

"You better not be lying."

" I have no reason to lie, she really does come here. See her dress."

"Hmm, well she will have to come back. If what you say is tries and she has fallen in love with a Sabertooth mage, then I'm afraid you will never be able to see her again."

"Y-yes, I understand completely." I heard their voices fade into the distance.

What did Rego mean by not seeing me again? I shoot u. Out of the water onto dry lands. I knew instinctive what to do as soon as my newly formed paws hit the ground. Run, I had to run. My werewolf nose sniffed out a strong source of magic.

I ran until the sun rose, and even then when I would normally be forced into my human form, I continued to run. The magic kept getting closer. Just when I thought I would never make it, I fainted right in front of what I thought was a mirage of a guild.

"Is she okay?" My sister's voice filtered in.

"Yes, she was just tired. She used a considerable large amount of magic last night. I'm actually very surprised she is still breathing." A deep voice of an older woman also met my ears.

"Ugh, my head." I sat up, hoping to wake up from this nightmare. Pain instantly hit me from my right under my left breast.

"It's okay," My sister laughed, and guided my hand away from what I thought was wound, "Maybe we shouldn't have given her the guild mark while she was I so much pain."

"What guild mark my guilds mark's," I look to my ankle where my Wolf Clan guild mark used to be, "not there." I looked down at my exposed skin. Right on my left rib cage was a dark purple guild mark in the shape of an 'M'.

"This is a Mermaid Heel mark?" I was shaky in my questioning. Soon I realized all four of my older sister were here.

"Yes sister, welcome home." I'm not a Wolf anymore, I'm a Mermaid Or can I be both.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I really do appreciate all you lovely little owls out there. I won't be updating this story until summer or at least until I have some more time, but with school and stuff that might be a little hard.

Also a status update on OC's I need them and want you to send them in, but I wont be accepting any new ones until I begin writing again. I will read every single one, but I need to organize my thoughts. Kiss this Blueberry Pancake goodbye for awhile.


End file.
